1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
To connect a pair of connectors, a cable member is usually needed. Such a cable member generally comprises at least one inner conductor for signal transmission, a metal braiding layer enclosing the inner conductor for shielding the signal transmission and an outer jacket made from insulative material for protection. For achieving better signal transmission effect and reducing EMI in transmission, the metal braiding layer usually electrically connects with a single cable holder which electrically connects with a conductive shell, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,292, thus, reducing EMI. The metal braiding layer also can be grasped by a strain relief area of a conductive shell to form electrical connection, thus, reducing EMI in signal transmission, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,407. However, in some circumstances, the connecting manners as described above are not suitable, a new design is needed to fit different applications.